Angel Lost In Hell
by FuyoL
Summary: The only way to graduate the Freeza Academy is to survive the tournament at the end of a term. Bulma got a hidden gift, which she had to figure out before it's too late. Can she overcome all obstacles with the help of Prince Vegeta?
1. Don't let it get you down

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.. just my imagination.

Contains Flashbacks to give some important background information.

Have fun! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't let it get you down**

„Just remember your lessons! You can do it! Focus!" - She thought to herself.

Blood dropped from her chin and red lines were on her left arm, forerunners for scars. But that didn't get to her. Not now.

It was either death or life. Never in her almost sixteen years of life could she remember a time being under this amount of adrenaline.

Well, she could remember a similar feeling ten years ago..

* * *

„_..up! Bulma.. WAKE UP!" _

_The voice of her father screwed her dream. The beach turned red, the sun disappeared and all the laughter and joy was gone._

„_Ohh.. wh- .. what daddy?" She groaned and opened her eyes lightly. Her alarm told her it was two in the morning. The sudden lightning showed the face of her father twisted in fear._

_Trunks Briefs shook the shoulders of his daughter to get her full attention._

„_Listen, you have to leave the house by the backdoor immediately! Don't let anything distract you, just run to your aun-" He wanted to tell her to run to her aunt, but was delayed by a sound of dripping blood. Then he noticed footsteps towards Bulmas room and his protective instinct undertook his words. _

_Dragging the scared Bulma out of her bed he shoved her under it and led a finger to his mouth to show her to be quiet. Bulma, unaware of what's going on, opened her crystal blue eyes in shock. She knew that something must be terrible wrong and she wanted so badly to return to her dream. The only reason she didn't weep tears was her mother, who always told her this would be a sign to shed hope. So everything she did now was listening to the footsteps and holding her hand over her mouth to dampen her heavy breath._

„_Where is she?!" A deep voice yelled after destroying the door to her room. Bulma tried so hard not to squeal at the sight of two muscular green legs. To blanket her panic, she concentrated on the storm outside and curled herself even more. Trunks lifted his chin to be able to show a strong __façade__, but was gasping only a second later._

„_Wha.. my.. is that?" _

„_Yeah, she did not obey me, so I punished her." The corpse of her mother dropped to the floor and Bulma saw the once shining and cheerful eyes glancing over to her with a pained expression. As if that wasn't enough, blood flowed out of her mouth and nose. Now Bulma wasn't able to hinder the tears, which covered her face in a matter of seconds. She wasn't able to look away.  
_

„_How.. Bunny! No, why, she didn't do anything!" Trunks shouted at the creature._

„_Well, as I mentioned before, she didn't obey me. I only wanted her to tell me, where her little brat was. Such stubbornness.. I couldn't hold myself back." The vicious voice laughed. Pure hate possessed Bulma. Her father let out a cry and lunged at the creature. She only heard a snap and a burble. The face of Trunks appeared next to her mother. _

_„I'm sorry.. Run..!" He whispered before the glance in his eyes disappeared. He was sorry? Bulma was in shock. _

_This was not right. She was supposed to be happy; family by her side and a man, who would be able to protect her. Like all the fairy tales her mother used to read out loud before Bulma went to sleep. A gorgeous man with a white horse rescued her out of the evil fangs, which wanted to put her in irons forever._

_This was definitely not a fairytale. This was a nightmare.._

* * *

Loud cries got through her and bought her back to the gymnasium. She grunted and wiped the blood off her face.

„Damn, every time I have to go through the tournament I remember this fucking night!"

She looked over her field. All four students in her team were already dead. She didn't know them, so she wasn't really sad, but she wished there were someone to support her in this. Bulma looked over to her opponents field. To her relief, there was just one last opponent. Her last attack killed one of the other team. She sighed.

Arms lifted towards her with the intend to blast her head away. With a loud yelp Bulma dodged the immense energy by crossing her two swords. The impact caused strong wind and bright light. She squeezed her eyes, stepped with her left leg back to be firm. Long blue hair flew with the wind. Shortly after the light vanished, she observed her opponent again and hoped to find a weak point.

„_Rash actions will be your death!"_

This was the first lection, which she had learned by watching other students at fights like she is in.

Her opponent, Lumande, was some sort of reptilian alien. Blue skin, white braided hair, which flowed to his waist and his eyes took the most place in his round face. Proud swelled in her chest after she found some deep wounds in his leg and face.

„Nice move, but I think your little lack of concentration will be your downfall. Freeza would not be satisfied" He looked with one eye at his broken nail and with the other towards her.

„Shut the fuck up! I don't give a damn at what he wants or what he thinks! Time to end this!" The crowd of people let out a cry of astonishment. No one insulted the strongest warrior within the universe, without getting punished. But by the time, some of them knew Freeza was pleased by Bulmas temper.

She gave Lumande a hatefully glare and out of the corner of her eye she noticed that HE stared at her.

He was the best male fighter in the academy.

His name was Vegeta.

Bulma suddenly felt nervous by his intense glare. She would have to deal with him after her fight – AGAIN. He always watched her fight at the end of a term. And it was a pain in her ass.

She shoved her concentration back to the fight. Her whole body hurt, but she tensed her muscles to combat fatigue. This had to end soon. After all the battle lasted at least an hour and the stress and pain burned her out.

She collected her information. Reptilian alien with the ability to use his ki to fire adamantine icicles. And they fucking hurt when they hit her.

His body is like a huge shell, but then she found it. There was fur, right where his neck was.

Within two seconds she put her swords in the sheath on her back and pulled out her gun. Lumande looked at her with confusion and build a shield with his icicles right before Bulma shot. His shield flickered for a short time at the collision and then burst into million shards.

Just like her normal life..

* * *

_She ran like she was told, but fell over a trunk, face first. The rain poured down on Bulmas body and she could hear someone behind her chuckle. She made it out of her home to the forest near by. Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought of her parents. However, she remembered a melody her mother usually sang when Bulma got hurt._

_She hummed it sobbing, getting new power. Someone pulled her up by her hair, replacing her hum by a scream. Her ingenious brain tried to keep her tears inside. The grimace she showed to him must have been ridiculous, because the alien bursted out in laughter._

„_Well, this is what I call entertainment. I guess Freeza would love to have you in his Harem. You're quite nice for your age. But, I'm sorry beauty, you're a little too young for him to break you, so you'll stay with me, Zarbon!" He looked at her in a way.. it sickened her.  
All she could do was spit in his face, but she got a blow in her face and everything went white for a moment._

„_I will show you manners, little whore!" Zarbon shouted and laid her over his shoulder. Bulma struggled, but it was impossible for her to get out. By turning around she could see her home and the storm let everything look all the worse._

_So she closed her eyes and ignored the pain in her cheek. After a few minutes they arrived a space pod and the little girl was secured by chains. It was not very huge in the pod and while Zarbon talked to a guard she decided to hide in the darkest corner she could find._

„_Hahahaha." Zarbon laughed. „Little whore, you can not hide. I can sense you, everyone from now on can. Get used to it." He told her with a wink. _

_She couldn't hold her tears back and everything broke down on her. Curving she let emotions took the upper hand and cried till she was asleep._

* * *

The last thing Lumande saw was a girl with bright blue eyes, which comprised a wildness he never had seen before. Under other circumstances he would have said, she was beautiful with her exotic aura. Then everything went black.

The gymnasium was dead silent. Bulma inhaled deeply and looked at her opponent. She didn't care now and let the dead body in her arms fall dull to the ground. Lumandes deep wound formed a pool of blood. She slowly looked up.

The gymnasium cheered in loud screams. But she ignored all of this. She hated it. Everything. She wanted to leave and take a long shower to get rid of the blood. It disgusted Bulma. The remains of Lumandes ice-like shield sliced a huge wound in her left thigh and by launching the dagger in the neck of him her right wrist bruised.

„Bulma Briefs, 16-year-old human, academy year 9, gift: speed and intelligence." The referee said through a mike and the crowd chuckled. Of course, Bulma thought. Such weak beings like humans always get laughed at, but she knew they would all pay for this. Especially the so-called Freeza, who is portrayed as a powerful galactic overlord on a mission for immortality and conquest. He was the reason she had to kill people.

She could well remember it.. it was the day she met Vegeta.

* * *

_She felt contingencies and was fast awake to bite her opponent in the hand. Zarbons scream rang in her ears and he flushed while he threw her into the wall next to him. _

_Bulma whimpered and lay on the ground. _

„_In ten minutes we'll arrive Planet Freeza." He shouted and left. _

_She wanted to die and be with her parents.. so badly. _

_She started to hum again and blocked her surroundings out. Zarbon shoved her out of the pod and aliens starred at her. Not even the huge palace could bring her out of her trance. Just when Zarbon entered with her the throne room, she cleared her brain and looked at the alien in front of her. _

_He was relatively short, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. A tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes gave him an evil appearance._

_Bulma could tell she did not like him._

_Behind her, Zarbon kicked her in the knee to make Bulma bow. She hissed and looked surprised to his bowing body._

„_Zarbon, what's with that little brat?" His feminine voice was something she would remember in her nightmares._

„_Lord, we destroyed planet earth with all the inhabitants." Zarbon told him monotone. Bulma gasped. This must have been a joke._

„_Very well, but this didn't answer my question." Freeza said impatient and to Bulmas shock he stood right in front of her. She scrutinize the ground._

„_She was one of the inhabitants. Nice race, especially the females. But this one.. is very exotic with her long blue hair and crystal blue eyes. __I thought you may claim her. __But her temper.. And I've heard that her parents were scientis-." Zarbon was interrupted._

_Bulma knew that her parents were brilliant. With new inventions they improved the economy on her planet. That was a reason they were very rich and she got everything she needed._

„_I will convince myself about that. Now, leave!" He ordered. Bulmas glimpse did not wander to anything else than the ground as she heard footsteps getting quieter each step. _

_The touch of Freeza sent chills down her spine. He lifted her chin and stared her in the eyes. She squeezed them together._

„_Hahaha, well that's what I need. Those, who always do what I say.. boring." He looked over her shoulder and nodded to one of the guards. His touch faded away, so she opened her eyes, seeing him walk away._

_Five little kids, they seemed to be in Bulmas age, entered the room and bowed behind her._

„_Now show me, which one do you want to fight, huh?" The amused tone came from Freeza, who sat back in his throne._

_Bulma thought she didn't hear right. She never EVER had to fight, neither will she._

_So she stand there, not moving and showing an angry face to substantiate her refusal._

_Freeza just nodded behind her and the next thing she felt was pain, caused through a punch in her back. She screamed and fell to the ground._

„_When you don't want to, I'll choose for you!" Freeza pointed to one kid behind her._

_White boots stepped in her field of vision. She looked up._

_A human boy with flame-like, upright standing hair and a defined widow's peak stood to her left. His eyes were dark and would have been beautiful, were they not filled with sorrow. To her surprise he has a tail, carefully secured around his waist._

* * *

„You were able to survive within 3 hours and on top of that you eliminated two of five opponents. With that you have successfully graduate the term. Good work!" With that the referee portended to ten other students to get ready. Bulma felt pity, they have to go trough hell now and no one could tell them, if they would survive it.

She shoved the thought aside. After all, she survived and when you have to graduate this sick academy, you have to go through this.

Once she left the ring, in order to go to the heal quarters, something furry wrapped around her waist. She looked up to met with dark obsidian eyes.

It was until then she realized she staggered. It was a hard battle. The furry tail held her in place, so she wouldn't fall. For a brief moment Bulma was glad to feel she wasn't alone. But then she remembered his stare and freed herself from the tail, regretting it shortly after it, because she fell on her butt.

"When I want to be helpful.." He smirked, something Bulma rarely saw.

"I don't need your help, Vegeta. As you can see, I can handle myself pretty good" She pointed to the corpses of Lumande and another mate of his team.

"Of course." He chuckled. "I'm kinda impressed. I always thought the loud mouth of yours was your only weapon. But again you managed to get out alive, little onna." He stared down at her.

"I'm not little, jerk!" Bulma felt like being send to a similar situation between both of them.

* * *

"_Stand up!" The kid said harsh. The first impression of him was destroyed. But even so she thought that he, and not Freeza or Zarbon, might be easier to speak with._

"_What?" Bulma was stunned._

"_I said stand up, little onna!" His voice was all the same. She flushed in a fury, stood up, and looked at him with rage. _

"_My name is Bulma, since you're the only one here looking like a human being, use it, if you have manners, jerk!" She hissed and put her hands on her hip._

_The boy looked at her in surprise. Never has he been treated by a low-life being like this. He must admit he was slightly impressed by her courage. His dark eyes studied her a moment before he growled._

"_Girl, I'll tell you this only once, so listen carefully. I am the prince of all Saiyans. Compared to you, I am stronger, much more intelligent and much much more proud, you pathetic human." _

_Bulma was terrified. How could he have said those words?_

_But then.. a switch clicked in her brain. Maybe something has happened to him. Maybe he didn't mean it. Maybe.._

_NO! He insulted her. Time to revenge it._

"_Don't flutter yourself. You may be royal, but I also came from an influential family! You don't need to be this rude!" She yelled._

"_Saiyans are a proud race of warriors. You have no clue, after all you're just a mere human, so easily to kill." That made it. Bulma jumped and nudged him. No effect, he did not yield an inch. She screamed and stomped with her feed. The boy in front of her just smirked, a sudden wave of amusement rolled over his eyes._

"_Stop it now Vegeta." The feminine voice ordered. Vegeta hesitated a second before returning to the other kids. _

"_Well, that's entertaining. I guess you might be a trump card in the future." Freeza said to Bulma. This whole thing was with the object to show, whether the little girl have the courage to stand up for herself or not. It was complete success. This girl didn't know what her parents did to gain the attention of Cold Empire, nor what she'll be in a matter of years, yet. He was curious to find out right now, but she had to find out on her own. So he did the only thing now: sending her to the academy._

"_You, girl, will go to my academy. Your field will be fight. I'd rather have stuck you in the heal-field so you could learn, how to survive the whore-quarters, but it would be a waste, equally the catering-field. You'll get a room and you'll learn! How to fight, how to dodge, how to improve. It'll will be hard, since you're not able to handle your ki, but I think, you'll find a way to skip this hole." He smirked at Bulmas face,which was now twisted in surprise and horror. His eyes wander to the young boy, Vegeta._

"_You, boy, will go with her. I sense you have a huge power flooding inside you. You'll join the fight-field, too. Don't disappoint me, both of you!" He said and left the room._

* * *

"Come, we have to get out of here, otherwise I have to puke." Bulma stood up and took Vegetas wrist, pulling him out of the gymnasium. The crowd sat round the 50 x 50 meters large ring, shrouded by an invisible shield to protect them from attacks. The walls were full of colorful placards saying "GO, SURVIVE" or "FUN AWAITS YOU". Complete nonsense. Nothing was fun here.

In this academy you have to go trough 12 years of pure hell. Every three months there was a tournament for all students in the fight-field. Ten selected people fight in a 5 on 5 match. Either you have to survive three hours or all the other team died, while you survived. Freeza just wanted the best.

The bunch of idiots in the crowd were violent and blood-thirsty persons. Although some became like this by experiencing the tournament by themselves. This was something Freeza had planned. Breaking those minds to create fearless monsters. Bulma shook her head. Slow but steady she felt the adrenaline fade away replaced by tiredness.

Both went slowly down the empty halls and Vegeta took the lead. She just stared at him, inhaling his unique scent. Suddenly she was pinned to the wall, arms above her and a sly smirk on the face of Vegeta. Half a minute went by without spoken words.

"What were you doing?" Bulma asked grinning. He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you tell? I pinned you to th-."

"Not that, jerk." She said tiredly and closed her eyes. "I mean earlier. Why do you always watch me fight? It's.. annoying." That was not the whole reason. Vegeta always kept her attention, a dangerous thing - it could kill her. Maybe it was, because he didn't scream in pleasure when someone died in the ring. Yes, Vegeta didn't like this, too.

It was not love, which attracted her attention, definitely not. Although she didn't know this guy she hated him. He, who always teased her to a point of no return and then walked away. In the end Bulma stomped with her feed like always and puffed her cheeks. It was his calm appearance, the way he always thought before he took action. But whatever she did to find some information about him, Vegeta was a sealed book. And this wanted to make her puke.

She felt breath on her neck. "I don't know." He answered honest. "I guess.. forget it, I don't have to tell you ANYTHING!" He hissed and let go of her. The blood loss overwhelmed and she fell feeble onto his chest.

"Then stop doing this fucking shit and mind your own business." Bulma told him breathless.

Vegeta was about to put her in her place, but looked down at her fragile body. He held her in place. "You did well, little onna." He whispered while she grunted, too exhausted to say something. He carried her on his arms to the heal quarters.

"What shall I do with her, huh? I felt it in the ring, it was slightly, but this women possesses immense power. Why?" He thought to himself, keeping an eye on her defenseless body in his arms.

"And why do I help her? What's this shit about?" His thought was tinged with disbelief. He debated to drop her and leave, but something stopped him.

"I'll bring her to Chichi in the heal quarters and then I'll beat the living daylights out of Kakarot." Vegeta quickened his steps.

* * *

Why was Bulmas father sorry? What will happen in her "normal" school life?  
And what happened to Vegeta in his past?

Rivalry, intrigues, love, betrayel,... wuuuh ;)

So, this was Chapter One.

Is it worth to write further? :D

And I'm very sorry, when there're mistakes with the tenses. I'm German and this is not my strengh.. :(  
But now I'm in senior year and thought this way I'll improve. So pleeeease be patient and do not write somethin mean :(


	2. Hazy Memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in here.

Have fun! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hazy memories**

Bulma watched her own childlike body waking up. She got no idea how old she was, but the blue hair was shoulder-length, so it must had been around four or five. The little girl wandered through the room. Bulma chuckled, this room was full of books and little dolls. She loved to invent her own stories, after all she was smarter than other kids in her age, her father assured it. The squeaking door draw her attention back to the girl, who had opened the door slightly. Bulma heard the soft voice from her mother and walked over to the door.

"Honey, this is a burden. Your company should do it. I won't _." Her mother said sadly.

"I can understand you, but you must admit _." Enraged about the swallowed words, Bulma decided to walk through the door, it was still her dream. She lunged towards the door, but was stopped by an invisible shield. Once she touched the door or even the air between the door and its frame the shield flickered. It was like someone manipulated this dream and stopped her from regaining her memory. She inferred it, because this had happened a couple times.

"Yes, there's nothing to add, but I did not wanted to _." Bunny agreed.

"You must find out. It's the only way. Watch your surroundings. Watch your mates and even you enemies. Remember." The little girl stated monotone, standing behind her with a distant voice. The whole room was completely enveloped in flames. Bulma screamed and slapped the flames, gaining no effect. Bulmas younger body tugged her by the wrists and pulled her to the fire. Her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Bulma woke up rambling. Chichi sprinted to her and caught her soaked face between her hands. Everytime she had ended up here unconscious, this had happened.

"Please, calm down, sweetie. You're alright, nothing will harm you." Her human best friend calmed her mind with soothing words, till she stopped to flail around and opened her eyes.

"Thanks.." She said quietly and propped on her elbows to take a stock of the room. Chichi sat back to a chair near by, inspecting a bunch of bowls through a microscope. A green strip on the middle of the wall, which circuited the room, proofed her, she was in the heal quarters. Apart from that the room was sterile and a computer and a few surgical instruments could be found. Ironically she hated this quarter with all those needles and other sharp things, although battles could end her life in a blink of an eye.

"Wait, why am I here? I was.. what happened?" Bulma asked curious. Chichi eyed her intensively.

"Don't you know? Must be an amnesia caused by blood loss. I will give you some medicine, which will duplicate your current number of blood cells. Maybe we will be able to manage this thr-" Bulma had to give her a scowl. Her best friend was so caught up in her element, she forgot the basic issue. She didn't know anything about this heal crap anyways. How to tape wounds.. fun ended there - and even that was difficult.

"Sorry. I'm so glad you survived this tournament." Bulma saw real concern in her eyes and her following hug was soft, but resolute. "Vegeta brought you here just in time. Kami, you had a terrible wound on your thigh. But only one hour in a recovery tank and whuup, it's healed." She pointed at the pinky line. "But I'm afraid it will be scar. The other scratches and bruises are gone. You're lucky. Your dress for the celebration tonight will cover the scar, so don't worry." Bulma slapped her forehead.

"Don't tell me you forgot that." Chichi laughed. "It'll be alright, I'll help you dress up" She winked, but then her mood swung. "Sweetie, while you were unconscious you mumbled something about a device hurting you. Your cardiac frequency strikingly increased . Do you know, what kind of device you meant?" Bulma frowned and shook her head negative. No, she didn't know about a device, but everytime she dreamed about her parents, she thought unintentional about it. It's strange. Maybe she should meditate later to find out.

"Well, I guess you're okay now. It's half past two, so rest three hours until I'll create a princess out of you." Chichi dismissed her with a smile.

Bulma nodded and sprang from the cot. She felt better, thanks to Chichi, so she hugged and squeezed her friend, who squealed in delight. On the way back to her room she passed the training grounds. A hiss escaped her mouth. Vegeta. She yield him thanks. Gross. She shoved herself into the room, where Vegeta struggled with Goku, her best friend. Both were cluttered with bruises. Her commoner sight draw Gokus attention.

"Hey Bulma, I'm glad you're alive!" He welcomed her. She smiled, he was the most honest and kindliest man she knew. His spiky hair was the second oddest style, right after Vegetas, but it didn't annoy her. Her blue hair wasn't wide-spread, either. Besides he got a tail, too, proofing his saiyan heritage.

"What do you want, woman?" An unfriendly voice asked. Goku tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Bulma sighted again. How she hated this guy.

"Well, I came to thank you for your help earlier, but I changed my mind." Vegetas eyes slightly widened, but narrowed a second later.

"You're wasting your breath!" He said coldly and left the hall. She looked at his back.

"Such a jerk." Goku raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Don't judge him. He is-" He explained, but was cut off.

"I know. He's a **oh-high-and-mighty prince **with no manners." She said loud enough for Vegeta to hear. "I'm sorry Goku, we'll see later."

Goku nodded and whispered "Soon you'll understand.", but the stubborn woman was already heading towards the rooms.

It was next to Vegetas, Freeza had ordered it, she didn't know why. But it was a nice little room with a bathroom connected to the bedroom. The living room comprised a couch, a table and a TV. It was not much, but with paint and photos of her friends it was a room to her entire satisfaction. On top of all, Bulma invented a voice recognition software, so no men or other enemies could enter her room. After all it was the fight-field and most of the students were male. To her reassurance Chichi also got one.

First she noticed her clothes were soaked in blood. It disgusted her, especially the fact she didn't know, if this was her own blood or someone else's. Throwing everything into the garbage can she went over to the bathroom. After a long hot shower she threw herself on the bed and let out a moan of pleasure. It was very comfortable and her new red top and black shorts added three points to her ten-star-scale of happiness. Now was the best time to meditate, so she sat up and crossed her legs. Concentrating only on her parents and the device she blanked her mind.

* * *

_The young Bulma screamed in surprise. "Daddy, the plant!" _

_Trunks laughed at the face she gave him, it was so like her mother one's._

"_Dear, with this, we'll change the world. It can _."_

* * *

Bulma winced at the sudden pain in her occiput. It was a sharp pain and she grabbed her head, leaning forward. Time passed and it got worse to the hilt. She screeched. A moment later a loud knocking rang in her ears.

"DON'T FUCKING KNOCK! IT HURTS!" She screamed, but the knocking didn't disappeared. The door opened after she managed to get up and traverse the room.

"Why the hell are you screaming like there is no tomorrow?!" Vegeta entered the room. He walked over to Bulma, who grabbed with one hand her head and with the other one the door frame. She was pale. "What's going on?" He demanded to know, his tail swayed to and fro.

"It's gettin better now. What the hell? Why did you kick in my door?!" Back to normal, he thought.

"I'm so very sorry." He said sarcastically. "But I heard a loud scream. First I thought you might have a broken nail, but you continued your scream concert and I thought you might have two broken nails." Vegeta was pissed.

"Thanks" Bulma said. He raised an eyebrow. "That was what I wanted to tell you earlier. But don't get randy with it." She added with a grin.

"So what happened?" Vegeta was curious.

"Nothing." She lied, earning a scowl. "Well, I tried to remember something and then there was only pain."

"Don't know where your file is?" He smirked. Bulma slapped him. "Jerk!"

"Vixen!"

"Get the hell out!" She ordered, but he stood in place. Her try to shove him out failed and she grunted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Vegetas amused smirk faded. "Little onna, Freeza ordered you. I don't know why, but Zarbon told me to relay this message to you."

"Bugger him." He chuckled at her declaration.

"I heard that, little whore!" Zarbons dark voice echoed in the hallway. "Now, Bulma, come!"

Both of them switched into a mode, where they were unpredictable. They knew it bothered Freeza and his followers.

"I want to change." She was about to leave the hallway, but Zarbon caught her by the upper arm. "No, now." He told her and Bulma gave him the evillest grimace she could.

"I'll walk you." A calm voice stated. She knew Vegeta hid his anger. "And I won't leave till you let her go." His tail wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm honored, but I think I'll manage this by myself. Thanks for you concern." She told him and kicked Zarbon in the knee to loosen his grip. After that she whirled around to get out of his reach. His unpleasant grunt and Vegetas smirk were something she would never get tired off. Head high she walked towards the throne room. "Well, I thought Freeza wanted to see me. Or do you want to stand there all day long?" Bulma and Vegeta laughed loudly.

"He who laughs last, laughs longest. You'll see." Was his only answer and Vegeta liked his sneer not one bit. There was something going on.

When both of them were out of sight he stared at the door lying in Bulmas room. He would never say it out loud, but the thought of men walking in her room poisoned his mind, so he fixed the door firmly. After a double-check he vanished into his own room to prepare himself for extra training. The blue haired women shouldn't be in his mind that often.

* * *

"What's the matter Freeza? I have to get ready for the celebration." Bulma said in a pissed tone.

"Oh, Bulma, I'm happy you survived the tournament." He replied cheerful. "I heard you were able to knock out two of five. Good work."

Bulma nodded in approval. "Was that all?"

He shook his head and nodded to Zarbon behind her, who clutched her arms with both hands and kicked her in the back, so that she were on her knees. She hissed and tried to get out of his strong grip. "Revenge is sweet, don't you think?" He whispered.

"What's the big idea?!" She shouted and Freeza stood in front of her in a split second, much to her horror.

"I was able to sense your power in the tournament. One moment it was very.. high. How did you do this?" He said coldly.

Bulma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"As I said before. Your power increased. I want to know why."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" She said and tensed her body to prepare for a hit, but nothing happened.

"You try my patience. You won't remember this, so I'll tell you." He turned and walked to his throne, leaving an astonished Bulma.

"Your planet is safe." She gasped. All those years she though it had been destroyed. "This was a lie to bend you to my will and make you insecure. I must admit, it worked very good. Before we arrived on your home planet, I heard one of the inhabitants invented some kind of device." Bulma cringed. This damn device chased her.

"This device was very influential. We contacted your father and said we would arrive in one month to inspect this device. But he hid it somewhere and neither your father nor your mother wanted to spit where. You know the rest." She whimpered. This night was the most terrible.

"I have to disappoint you. I don't know about this device. Kami, why should I know?! And how did you even know that my father was the one, who invented this thing?"

He smiled. "Spies, little girl. But your father trusted no one in your company with such an important invention. So it's obvious that you and your mother were the only trustworthy humans to him. Sadly your mother didn't want to tell us and after your father tried so hard to protect you - under a bed.." He chuckled. " You're the only one who know where this device is. Spit it!"

"As I said before," She imitated him. "I don't know! And what does all this have to do with my power?"

"It's only a guess. We're trying to find this out. But when you won't cooperate I don't know what will happen." Freeza stepped towards her and led his hand to her head. Bulma tried to flinch, but was stopped by Zarbons grip.

The moment Freeza touched her head she gasped and everything went white.

"Zarbon, I have a great idea. This girl is way too much around Vegeta. My usual plan to break her mind with him failed. Both need to be punished." He looked down at Bulmas unconscious body. "I'll have so much fun tonight." His smile widened.

* * *

"_But Daddy, what did you do? The plant grew so .. fast!" The little Bulma pointed to the now three meters high sunflower._

_Trunks smiled. "This is something I evolved in like five years. It might be the turn in our history." Now it was like Bulmas little body acted on her own. She stood up and walked slowly to her father, who continued to praise the device. Bulma screamed, the little girl had a knife and pointed to the occiput of her father. She struggled and tried to move, but it was no use._

* * *

"Cut it out!" Vegeta tried to calm her and caught her rambling wrists. Suddenly Bulma screamed and yelled there were men hurting her and they should leave her alone.

"What's with her?!" He thought frustrated. So he did the only thing he know what might calm her down. As gently as he could he took her face in both hands. He had watched Kakarots mother do this, when he had a nightmare.

Apparently it worked. Her eyes fluttered open and she sighted heavy.

"Welcome back." He told her emotionless. "So tell me now what happened with Freeza."

Bulma frowned. She was here the entire time. After the shower she wanted to meditate and.. black out. She had been asleep, her body lying on the bed in her room was proof enough.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I slept!" She slapped his hands off her face and raised her body. Everything was alright. Well, not everything.

"And how the hell did you come in here?!"

Vegeta, who was not satisfied, knew there was more than that. "You came here unconscious and I was ordered to watch over you." He stepped to a chair near by and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

Now Bulma got jumped. Maybe after the tournament she passed out. She looked down at her thigh. Wow, quite a huge scar. But what happened after that? She could only remember a little blue haired girl say "_You must find out. It's the only way. Watch your surroundings. Watch your mates and even you enemies. Remember._"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta now was flustered. Bulma slapped herself mentally, she did say it out loud.

"Ah, nothing, forget it. Just a little lesson from our teacher." She said and walked towards the bathroom, but was hold back by her wrist. Slowly she turned around, only to see the prince inches away. It took her breath. Those eyes were the deepest she has ever seen. She picked up his scent and thought she might lose her mind right now.

He pulled her wrists behind him, so now she was onto his chest. A smirked crossed his face, she didn't even protest. _Maybe Kakarot was right.._

"Oh. My. God." Chichis voice filled the room. Vegetas eyes widened in shock and Bulma just groaned. She looked up to the princes face and was surprised by a red tone in his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? The giggle made him shove her away and then he bolted out of the room.

"Kami. What a pissed man." Chichi chuckled. "So what was THAT about?" She winked and unload her three bags full of make up, shampoo, perfume onto her bed.

"I have NO idea." Bulma answered honest. The fact she was completely at his mercy would follow her to the grave.

"We'll see. Now it's time to get you dress up." She smiled to her prey. Bulma just grinned.

"Baby, you're freaking damn gorgeous!" Chichi yelled. About an hour ago Bulma had been tortured with lotions, cremes and other things. Now her blue long hair flowed in soft curls to the mid back and mascara brighten her eyes. She wore a purple knee-length dress, which hugged her curves plain. Black ballerinas completed her outfit.

"I must admit, you did very well." She said to her friend, who pouted at the small compliment. Bulma turned away from the mirror and laughed. "Joke! You're the best, I'm very happy." Now the pout turned into a huge smile. "What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be ready in no time." She walked to the bathroom. Bulma fell on her bed and thought about the whole day. She just wanted to sleep, but her mind told her there was something to do. But what? And what about Vegeta? So much she had to think about. Chichi interrupted her reasoning.

"I know, we'll be the best looking girls there." She said and Bulma stared at her. Her long raven hair was twisted in a messy bun. Her eyes had the smokey eye effect. She was very glamorous and the silver asymmetrical dress fit her perfectly.

"Your silver high heels are amazing! It's time to kick some asses." Bulma said euphoric and Chichi nodded. "Time to show your sick ex-boyfriend he missed the boat." She rolled her eyes and took the hand of her friend.

Both of them squeaked ready to rock the party.

* * *

"Really.. I don't know. It's definitely not love! I hate this loud disrespectful unattractive vixen! We're both Saiyans. I don't even get YOU. How could you be around your little raven more than two minutes without killing her?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku shrugged. "Well, her name is Chichi. When you'd let love into your heart, you'd know that Bulma could end your current situation. You know what my father had said."

"I don't want to find peace. First of all I want to kill whoever dared to kill my family. I can't remember them, but I owe them at least revenge.." He raised from the chair next to the couch and walked to the closet.

"Maybe she could help you." Goku switched off the TV.

"I don't need help. Especially not from her." He threw clothes onto his bed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's a doom loop." With this he changed into loose dark jeans and a white muscle fitting top with the proper black shirt, leaving it unbuttoned.

"We'll see." Goku whispered. His father told him to watch over Bulma and Vegeta, because they'll be the key to end Freezas tyranny. Five minutes later they were on their way to the celebration.

* * *

"Wow" was the only thing they could say. The whole gymnasium was decorated. Blue and white balloons floated under the ceiling. At some spots light brighten the otherwise dark hall. There were round tables for four or five people decorated with blue and white table clothes. A bar and a buffet table guaranteed nobody would starve or die of thirst. The rest of the hall was a dancefloor. Around five hundred aliens moved to an electric beat.

Both girls decided to not touch the high-proof alcohol. Last time they had been sick for three entire days. The boys didn't felt much, so they guessed it was of their biological heritage.

"Warriors should always be aware and orientated. Every second." Vegeta once had told her. She shook her head. Now was not the time to think. It was time to have fun. She shoved Chichi to the dancefloor.

* * *

"I think I must throw up!" Vegeta stared at hundreds of people dancing, eating or whatever.

"Don't. It would be a mess." Goku watched for Chichi and Bulma. "Ah, there!" He pointed to two girls dancing in the middle of a crowd. They watched them. Some aliens gathered around them as they did an array of dance moves. Vegeta smirked. She moved fluent with so much graze, like she had never done anything else. And her clothes were just.. perfect, he was stunned. Tonight would be very interesting.

* * *

Chichi looked over the crowd and smiled from ear to ear as soon as she saw Goku.

"Need a rest?" She asked Bulma.

"From screwing around?" A high pitched voice appeared behind them and in the exact same moment both girls rolled their eyes.

"What do you want Marron?!" Bulma yelled over the loud music. "The garbage can is outside the gymnasium."

Maron threw her blue hair over the shoulder. She resembled Bulma in a way.

"Oh it's reserved for the likes of you. Even your ex-boyfriend Yamchu had admitted I'm just perfect."  
That was it. Bulma lunged forward and punched her with everything she got. Right in the face, throwing her on the ground.

Chichi became frightened and hold her back. They didn't even notice there was now a crowd watching them. Some of those idiots cheered.

"I don't give a damn. Now screw you!" Bulma shook her hand. Damn, that quite hurt.

"Maron!" Yamchu yelled. He was at her side and helped her to get up. He gave Bulma nor Chichi a glimpse.

"Yeah, take her with you. Maybe you'll be able to fuck her right, while she's confused now!" Bulma screamed, but Yamchu didn't defer to it. Maron now stood in front of her.

"This is not over yet, bitch!" She whispered in her ear and grinned. Bulma felt something furry around her waist, pulling her back. She looked surprised at Vegeta. Goku held Chichi and shielded her from everything that might hurt her.

"Oh I'm trembling. What will you do, huh? Throwing raw noodles? Don't underestimate me. After all you're in the catering-field." Bulma felt confident with Vegeta and laughed.

Marons smirk never left. She turned around and left with Yamchu, who took her hand. The crowd shrugged and started to dance again.

Bulma was twirled around. "Woah, what's up?" She asked a cocky prince. A very hot prince actually.

"Always picking up fights?" He shook his head playfully and started to move with Bulma to the beat.

"That bitch had it coming to her." She said. "You never had danced with me. What's gotten into you?" She asked surprised, but continued to move with him. She must admit he was a good dancer. Their bodies moved perfectly together.

"Don't talk now. Don't tread on me!" Vegeta answered mocking.  
"Oh I'm so sorry, jerk!" Bulma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He on the other hand clasped her slender waist. His tail protectively entwined her leg.

Vegeta didn't know what has gotten into him. It bothered him to no end, but now there was just him and this women.. and he will enjoy every minute. His head bowed into her hair and he inhaled deeply. This scent was driving him crazy.

Bulma instead wasn't herself anymore. Someone took the upper hand and shoved her current mind to the background and replaced her thoughts with one sentence:

KILL!

* * *

Now some action ;)

Tell me, if there's anything that makes absolute no sense! Or if you liked it :p

You might have questions concerning some action by the characters.. but I swear, this will be explained chapter by capter :)


	3. Catch her

Disclaimer: I do own nothing.. *sniffle* :(

* * *

**Chapter 3: Catch her**

Bulma tried to defend herself desperately against the intruder in her head. Indeed, her body moved furthermore with Vegetas, but it was not her decision, still she liked it with him by her side, this was for sure, but it was no more SHE, who enjoyed it. She could feel body contact furthermore. She tried to squirm and writhe, to shout, to do simply something, which could draw the attention to her. But her body obeyed her no more. Her panic grew and grew - what should she do now? Vegeta seemed to notice nothing and to her relief Chichi patted on her shoulder. Maybe she would notice something. Vegeta was a little acidified to the fact, that he was disturbed, nevertheless, he let Bulma go. His tail writhed around his hip and he briefly looked in her blue eyes, into which he had sunk, but Chichi took her and walked away. Goku had positioned himself beside him and now both looked to the girls on their way to the toilets.

* * *

"I need something to drink!" ascertained Vegeta and Goku nodded. Goku enjoyed time with Chichi, at least, they were together. But now only Vegeta, who was no longer under Bulmas spell, noted how goofy he had behaved, because his instincts had got out of control. With a drink he made sure this wouldn't happen again. In any case, he hoped this and observed the other creatures dancing. He acted, as if he had to vomit when he observed a pair, which had already drunk too much alcohol. Goku laughed and they walked over to the buffet.

* * *

"What is there now between both of you, huh?" Chichi asked Bulma when they were in the girls restroom, where the music was damped a little.

Bulma grinned. "Who knows." she said conspiratorial and powdered her face. Chichi, who had came from a cabin, widened her eyes.

"Do you want him? I mean, you are a sweet couple, but I thought you hate him."

Bulma looked fiercely. „Let this be my worry. I take what is entitled to me, whether you like it or not. This isn't about you." she said and left the space. Chichi looked paralyzed. „This wasn't Bulma?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaargh, what is that?" Bulma shouted as loud as she could, but no chance. She moved, although she wanted to throw herself on the ground and cry. She had just used her whole strength to prevent the thought of the intruder, since he wanted to destroy the mirror in the toilet and cut through the throat of Chichi with a splinter.

And then her mouth had said these bad words. She hoped Chichi would forgive her. Bulma growled mentally. She swore herself, if her body obeyed her again, she would kick that bastards ass. Brutally.

Now she had to consider, how she could solve this situation. Her desperation and panic increased, when her face contorted into a cruel smile and her body approached Vegetas. He stood with his back to her. To her big terror, she embraced him from the back and wrapped her arms around his chest. For a short moment she was shocked - it felt good, but it was wrong and she tried to struggle and scream again.

* * *

"What's the point in that, woman?" asked a quite amazed Vegeta.

Bulma approached his ear and whispered loud enough. "I need to talk to you." Now Vegeta turned in her arms and stared at her completely emotionless.

"I wouldn't know about what. What has happened.. it would NOT happen again."

Bulma widened her eyes and pouted. "And your eyes like a deer cuts no ice. Go to your friend." He said and pointed to Chichi, who just talked to Goku. Both seemed to be quick-tempered about something. As Goku looked shortly to Bulma, he nodded and both of them disappeared.

* * *

"Oh god, please let them have noted something!" Bulma hoped imploringly and tried to retrieve the control of her body further. She shouted as loud she could Vegetas name and her whole body was completely floppy, yet tensed. She wanted to close her eyes mentally and get used to the hopeless situation, but then she remembered how the intruder had treated Chichi and apparently was about to kill Vegeta. After all, she heard lastingly: Kill!

Bulma tried to push the intruder away with all her might. It cost almost her whole power. She used the rest to regain her control. It became slowly narrowly for her, because her clear mind slow got infected. He fought against her, and this made her more and more tired.

"FUCK!" she shouted and tried to communicate with the intruder, however, he only answered "Kill!". Wow, whoever has invented this, should get the Nobel prize for stupidity. Such an expressive language.

* * *

"As you see, they're gone, now you must pay attention to me." she said to him and clung to his shirt firmly.

He took her wrists in his grip and tried to push her away softly, but she had really damn much power, even more than he would have thought. Besides, she behaved quite differently. Under other circumstances it would have been interesting, but NOW was quite odd. And it annoyed him, that Kakarot had left him all alone. He shoved Bulma out of the gymnasium in the empty hall and tried to talk to her, but was cut off.

* * *

"AHHHHH, what are you dooooooing there?! Cut it out, immediately!" Bulma shouted loud. In her real body she would break down, because she used too much breath, but she was trapped in her subconscious. A big and dark room without connection to the outer world. Thus she shouted and shouted, like she had the whole evening.

"CUT IT OOOOOUT!"

* * *

Vegetas eyes widened in shock. This woman kissed him. Quite well. He took her face and pushed her softly away.

"What' all this about?" He quietly asked.

Bulma smiled enticing at him. "What do you think, huh?"

* * *

"Oh Vegeta, I will kill you if you do something silly with me now!" Bulma still shouted shocked.

But he only smiled and took her hand. Bulma was stunned, she didn't want to imagine what could happen, if she was asleep or unconscious, while he was in the same room.

"Such a JERK! He will regret it, if he touches me ONE time!" Bulma gasped. It became heavier and heavier to escape the poison in her mind, however, she wouldn't give in.

Vegeta directed them to his room. Bulmas panic grew. Why couldn't he feel her panic? The high and mighty prince always took up every small Ki discrepancy. Her genie spoke. The intruder drowned her own energy with his own. "FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" She shouted furiously.

* * *

He opened the door and was welcomed by Goku and Chichi. Goku disappeared with Vegeta in the bathroom and Chichi took dismayed Bulmas hands.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked about you and Vegeta." She said sadly and Bulma died mentally ten times. Her best friend was too naive. But what shocked her the most was the fact, Chichi nor Goku had noticed something. "Shit!" she thought tiredly.

* * *

"I have prepared something. Goku and I'll disappear immediately. We thought, after the whole stress today you have earned this." she said happily and Bulma only nodded.

"We brought you some films and food, what you do out of that, is your funeral." Goku informed a fiercely looking Vegeta. "Don't overdo it. You know that you're stronger than Bulma. Don't hurt her."

Vegeta hissed. "First, I need neither your nor the harpys help. Secondly, I wouldn't want to hurt her. This woman is.." he searched for an insult, but no fitting one occurred to him. Goku smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

"So, I think a party waits, Chichi." Goku said promisingly, when he stepped out of the bathroom. Bulma was fixated on Vegeta, who stood in the door frame with crossed arms.

"Have fun." Chichi whispered in her ear and left the room with Goku. When the door closed, none of them moved and Bulma shouted mentally.

"So what would you like to do now?" Vegeta asked coldly. He was totally confused. What should he do now? He was alone with her, he wanted this. But something inside him said there was a problem with her. And when he looked at her, his presentiment was confirmed. At least, she wouldn't have kissed him simply for no reason. Or?

In addition, he only wanted to bring her in his room to talk to her. There was something definitively not normal about her. He meant not only the kiss.

* * *

"To kick your ass and leave!" Bulma shouted, however, she was put in her place by the intruder.

"Quiet! You will watch his spirits leave him. From beginning to end." A monotonously sounding Bulma said. She hissed.

"Drop dead! This is MY body. Why do you do this crap?!"

"I owe you no answer. You will find out, when the Prince of all Saiyans is dead." answered a really bad-tempered voice. Bulma swallowed mentally. Under other circumstances a shiver would had run down her spine, but she tried to remain tough and strengthened her mind to fight furthermore.

Bulmas body slowly moved to Vegeta and glided her index finger over his athletic chest. "You know what I want." she grinned. Vegeta answered her grin and one hiss could be heard in Bulmas head. He took her hand and led them to the couch. Bulmas panic grew. Why enticed the intruder him, when his goal was Vegetas death? Then it occurred to her: Saiyans lose their mind when they experience lust. They were perfect victims. "GRRR, FUCK! I will kill him!" she shouted.

* * *

Bulma meanwhile slowly moved over the couch, pulling him with her. Vegeta pulled himself up and grinned down to her. She grabbed his shirt, so that he has to bend down. Briefly before their lips met, he withdrew and grinned. "I'm hungry." he said laughing. Her face looked at him destructive, brightened a second later and she rose from the couch. She went to the kitchen.

Now it was clear to Vegeta: This cannot be Bulma. She would never obey him without discussing this for hours. He dropped himself on the couch and deeply exhaled. He remembered that she couldn't remember being ordered to Freeza. Thus he must have done something with her and Vegeta became really furious. He only had to get what was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Bulma looked around.

"If he hasn't noted now, he is even more stupidly than he looks!" Bulma shouted breathlessly. Her power decreased steadily.

She took a knife. A quite long one. And a very sharp one. Bulmas fear rose. Her face contorted into a nasty grin and she stepped slowly and quietly out of the kitchen. Vegetas silhouette on the couch didn't even move as Bulma stepped behind him, knife raised.

She shouted and tried to struggle, but nothing happened. She would have certainly shed tears in her own body. She acted out of desperation. She punched herself in the stomach, mentally of course. This seemed to work, because Bulmas body reacted to it.

* * *

Vegeta, who had been completely absorbed in his thoughts, didn't notice Bulma behind him. He simply sat there, hands behind his head. Only when he heard a groan behind himself, he turned like lightning. His eyes widened. Bulmas face was distorted in pain, one hand held her belly and the other held a knife. "What the fuck?" he shouted and jumped out of her reach.

* * *

Bulma gasped. Yes, she felt also the pain, but she felt the will of the intruder break. With a little more power she tried to break it completely. She succeeded, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

"Arrhhg, little bitch!" Bulma gasped and reeled back. She loosened her grip and the knife fell onto the ground. The clank seemed to get Vegeta out of the trance.

"Little bitch?" he asked. For a short moment he could feel two energies inside her.

"Oh god!" she quietly gasped. Her body started sweating and she dropped herself, too tired to stand. Vegeta was by her side in no time.

"Bulma?" he asked.

"Sherlock! I promise.. if you would have.. touched me.. I would have killed you!" she said weakly and squeezed her eyes. Vegeta chuckled, but became serious after that. "Now tell me what happened!"

"You're such a.. jerk! Argh!" she shouted, because the intruder tried to regain control again. Vegeta rose her upper body, so she could talk better.

"What should I do?" he thought desperately, but his attitude towards Bulma was serious, like always.

"Pay attention! Ahhrg.. you must run away! Somewhere.. where I cannot find.. you! He tries to kill.. you! With my hands!" she gasped and water filled her eyes.

Vegeta was shocked and looked over her body. It struggled lightly, but he knew she did it with all her might.

"You're being controlled?" he asked. Bulma gave a simply nod and breathed fitfully.

"I can detain.. him no more.. RUN!" she shouted in desperation and Vegeta clenched his teeth.

"As if, little onna!" he said and wrapped his arms around Bulma firmly. With a last blood-curdling scream her body flagged. He thought, she was unconscious, but then he heard a cruel giggle. He took her in a headlock to hinder her to stand up.

* * *

"Not again.." Bulma thought breathless. The mental fight had reduced her energy to the minimum. Now her last hope was Vegeta. He was the only one in the moment.

* * *

"This woman thought she could avoid me. Hahahaha! " she laughed without emotions and Vegeta frightened. He didn't want to see her like this, she was more herself with the passion in her eyes. He could only endure this cold, merciless attitude with himself.

"Why do you want to kill me? " he asked chilly.

"You would like to know this, huh?" she replied amused and dug her nails into his arms.

Yes, she had more power than before, because for a change he felt it, indeed, it didn't hurt him.

"Well, you know that I will kill you anyway, so it makes no difference now. And I must admit that this women possess a lot power. Even now she still fights me, although her power already decreased next to nothing. Remarkably. I can understand Freeza." Bulma laughed and Vegeta just stared at her.

"What has Freeza to do with this?" Off course he knew Freeza was the one, who did this to her, but he wanted to her the reason from the very beginning.

"Freeza is everything. Either you are for him or dead. There is no other way. Certainly he knew Bulma would develop sooner or later power, which he could use for himself. He couldn't kill her, yet. He had to figure out, where the device is. It will help him to rule the whole universe. He put her in the fight-field and hoped she would survive the tournaments, so that her mind would be broken. And here we have you. Because you were there, he saw the perfect opportunity to let other do this. Thus he left you both together, so that you will break her mind with your cocky attitude someday. An obedient, yet brilliant monster." Vegeta exhaled sharply.

"Nevertheless, Bulma seemed to run another path. She became a loud and rebellious bitch." Vegetas force around her neck increased slightly.

"In addition, he wanted to get rid of you for a long time." she laughed.

"Why?" he asked chilly.

"Ask him yourself - oh no, won't do. I will kill you." if she said amused and escaped with immense force from his reach. She stood up and took the knife. He also got fast on his own feet and lifted his arms into a fighting stance to give her no openings. To hurt Bulma was out of the question, so defending himself was the only opportunity for the time being. He hissed.

Bulma lunged at him with a lifted knife.

* * *

"I can stand this no more. I must get out of here!" she said to herself and tried to struggle. She didn't follow the conversation between the both of them. She concentrated on getting back the control, but even small kids could have done better than her. After all, he power was next to nothing. "I have to think."

* * *

She lifted the knife higher and swung to throw. Vegeta walked out of the reach with no problem, but when Bulma lifted one hand, he noticed a second too late what would happen. He turned his head to the side and got a scratch on his cheek. Blood flowed slowly out of it. Bulma laughed hysterically and caught the knife.

"You can control Ki?! " he asked surprised.

"Oh, I can do other things as well." she said enticing and lunged at the Saiyan. He clenched his teeth. Of course, therefore he could influence the energy from Bulma. That was the reason, why he hasn't noted it earlier.

* * *

"Think, think! You're a genius. I'm to weak to hit myself mentally. Come on, THINK!" she shouted desperately.

* * *

She took his hands and gave him a clout, twiddled his arm and pressed him onto the ground. Vegeta gasped, it did not hurt him, but this woman had really damn much power. A small pressure wave, released by his Ki, ran through the room. Crockery shattered and everything loose fell on the ground. Bulma also was flung in the kitchen. However, the pressure was very low. It was the only opportunity to get rid of her without hurting her. He rolled over and saw Bulma sprinting to him. She had a wound on her neck. His eyes narrowed, splintered glass had to be responsible. He rolled fast to the right. There was a hole in the ground with the knife, just where his upper body lay a second ago.

"OK, that joke now stops!" he shouted, grabbed her neck and squeezed.

* * *

"I've got it!" Bulma shouted breathlessly. The fight afflicted her, it was her body after all. But now this will end. Her genius had a brilliant idea and therefore she punched mentally once again fully in her stomach.

Bulma gasped and Vegeta reduced his pressure a little to let her breathe.

"Hahaha, the woman again! Once you're dead, she will suffer next!" Bulma coughed blood. Vegeta was shocked, as well as pissed. He would neither die, nor would he let Bulma suffer.

"Ahh.. Vegeta." she said quiet. It was the real Bulma, who he had to protect. He let go of her neck and caught her, when she feebly collapsed.

"I.. have a plan.." she said and coughed. More blood flowed over her chin. With his thumb he wiped it away and asked. "What have you done?"

"Not important.. Now listen!" she said serious. "You must.. when the ass.. resume possession of me.. work your Ki on me."

"Are you mad? I would burn you internally! " he answered in bewilderment.

"Only briefly.. Chichi can throw me in the tank afterwards." she said and opened her eyes. He looked at them quietly. Deeply.

Pain, concern and desperation.

Vegeta just wanted to decline, but then he saw it. This will and determination in her eyes. The fire he saw when they argued. He nodded silently. Now he had to trust her.

Bulma smiled exerted. "Thanks, leave the rest to me.. I will show him.. what an angry Bulma can do..! Just promise.. that you.. when.." she was interrupted by the prince.

"I won't leave. Prince's word of honor." he said with a smile. He wanted to help her - if not physically, then mentally. Thus he sat down crossed-legged, Bulmas head laid on his lap and he took her hands. For Bulma to show he was there, as well as for holding back of the crossbreed, if he wanted to get up.

Bulma gasped and fell silent again. Vegeta didn't hesitate and closed his eyes. He concentrated his Ki and let it flow into her body.

* * *

Bulma squealed mentally, she knew that it would hurt, but that strong? She clenched her teeth and followed Vegetas Ki. She has learned, that there was a center for Ki, where it was always renewed. She herself as a human never knew where this center lay, so she also never knew how to use it. Vegetas Ki concentrated in one point with hers and the bastards. She felt it. They sent out different oscillations. Like sound waves.

She enclosed Vegetas strong Ki around her own rather weakly. Now they had the upper hand. With a last shout she enclosed her common Ki around the intruders energy and destroyed it in his core.

Bulma exhaled. She tried to move her arms and legs. It worked. She giggled.

"Well done." Vegeta said and squeezed her hands softly. He could exactly feel, what she has done. He was proud of her. She used her knowledge and her last strength. Something what these monsters on this academy wouldn't. He heard a quiet groan and he took off, cradling Bulmas body against his chest. He left his destroyed room and headed towards the heal-quarters. His room was no problem. When the aliens in this school destroyed their rooms along with a partner inebriated, it simply got cleaned up.

Some will think he had his fun tonight. He grinned and looked at the weak body, which was weak and yet so strong.

* * *

Bulma woke up in her own room. It was still dark outside and the moon shined through her window. She yawned. Then she suddenly jumped, completely startled. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became heavy. Was that only a dream?

Two hands pressed her back to the pillow. She felt quite tired. She saw the silhouette and recognized clearly Vegeta.

"What happened?" she asked. "And how long was I unconscious?" Vegeta giggled. "And how did you get inside, AGAIN?!"

"First, you did it." he informed her and smiled. "Secondly.. around five hours. You were one hour in the tank. I had to discuss half an hour with that harpy and Kakarot. You need to rest. If I hadn't succeeded, they would now ask you with shower. You owe me. And thirdly.. who knows." he said with a wink.

"Thank god, the horror is over." Bulma said, obviously at ease, and laid her hands on her face. Suddenly she felt two hands took her wrists. Vegeta moved them from her face and Bulma smiled.

"How are you?" she heard.

"Ok." was her simple answer. "Thanks."

Vegeta took back his hands and sat down beside her.

"Troublesome day, right? First the tournament and then your multiple personality disturbance." he said amused and got a punch to his arm. He left the part, that she had been ordered by Freeza, out. You never knew, how this woman would react. In addition, she was too exhausted to endure this.

"I want to know what you have done that now you're stuck in this academy. Earlier it made no difference to me, but now, where I am practically the victim of you, I want to know at least, whether it is worth to let you live." he said in his usually unfriendly tone, but adding gentle "You do not belong here.".

Bulma tried to recognize his face in the weak moonlight. "If I only knew." she answered honestly. "Something hinders me from winning back my recollections. It makes me angry. I only know, that my parents apparently have invented a device, which would change the world. Both are dead now and I was the only one, who knew about it. Now I sit here. My planet was destroyed and now I rot here. And in my dreams I see myself as a small child. She told me to remember. But I don't know how.." she confessed and cried.

Vegeta, who carefully listened, was overwhelmed. He could handle an angry Bulma, but not a crying one. "Don't cry, little onna." he said and laid a hand to her cheek. "One thing at a time. In two days class will start, again. You'll rest till then. After that, we'll think of something." he said appeasing.

Bulma weakly smiled. "Will you visit me?" she asked and laid her hand on his. Vegeta suddenly pulled away and went out of her bedroom.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't need this." he said crossly.

However, Bulma could feel that his cheeks had colored red and she giggled. She closed her eyes, as the door slammed.

* * *

"Lord, the assassin collapsed dead. I think he failed." Zarbon said.

"Well, well. She made it, but I wonder how long she'll last. And I have to punish the monkey." Freeza grinned devilish. "Send the new teacher in."

* * *

As always.. review? *eyes like a deer* =D

Hope everything is alright with it.. especially with mistakes.. I'm not mad when you mention them - it'll help!


End file.
